Freckled Feline
by infxrmus
Summary: FFIII (DS): The Four Warriors of Light are having trouble deciding on who gets to be the Devout. Slight Luneth/Arc.


It was through a last-minute curiosity-fueled decision that Luneth made a quick stopover at the next town to purchase clothing for the Devout. The lady at the shop flashed a strange smirk towards him when he asked for such, which left him slightly baffled, but she gave it to him nonetheless. The bulky set of clothing was neatly wrapped in fine linen, tied in a bundle with some string. He glanced at the clock as he paid, and hurriedly rode his chocobo back to the site of the airship.

He arrived in the ship with Ingus and Refia having just finished tuning the ship's machinery. Refia left to shower, while Ingus helped Luneth haul the supplies to their storeroom, where he then unveiled his new equipment. He thanked Luneth, and they rearranged the rows of shields and body armor, causing uncomfortable bursts of clanking noises to spread throughout the room.

Ingus did notice one package that stood out from the newly-bought bunch. This immediately made him glance at Luneth. He held it before him and Luneth just grew a proud expression on his face.

"What is it that you've purchased now?" Ingus asked, almost menacingly.

"Glad you asked. It's a Devout's outfit. Thought maybe it'll be useful sooner or later," Luneth said as Ingus began opening the linen wrapping. The young knight pulled out a pristine folded white overcoat that had a pink shirt underneath, as well as a pair of red fabric boots. Luneth smiled, but when Ingus unfolded the white coat he realized how different it was from what he was expecting. His smile then became the uncertain, nervous sort.

"Why … That is, well, very interesting. Interesting, indeed," Ingus said, examining the piece of clothing. His eyes were affixed on one thing. "Are those… feline ears?" His tone became increasingly astonished.

The other boy's expression was similar, perhaps with a slight trace of surprise. "Oh."

Ingus broke the momentary silence. "So _this_ is a Devout's garb."

"I … guess?" Luneth replied. He pressed his palm onto his face. "Ummm, Ingus? What exactly does a Devout do … I mean … how could it possibly … why would it…" He gave up on words and just shook his head in bewilderment.

Ingus tilted his head to the corner of the ship where they kept their maps and books. "According to our bookish friend," he said, referring to Arc, who was currently studying in the said area. "The Devout is a more developed White Mage, a versatile healer and superior user of white spells."

Luneth sighed and nodded in reply. He acknowledged what his companion had just said, and his sentiments somehow improved. "Oh, well … that's actually not bad!" He laughed nervously and looked at the garment Ingus had just put down. Needless to say, the silver-haired warrior was smitten, especially by the mischievously…er, cute, _cat ears_. He could tell, though, that Ingus thought so, too.

He sighed again. He was not going back to the village to sell this. He tried to reason with himself, thinking that it might be best to keep the robes in case they needed a Devout in their team. He remembered a conversation he and the team had, around when they just acquired the blessing of the Water Crystal.

 _"I think Arc would make a pretty decent Bard," Refia had said. Arc sat next to her, sheepishly playing with his pair of gloves. "He won't have to wear himself out as much, unlike when he's using magic."_

 _"Yes. Bards are very practical," Ingus replied. "I suggest that you train well, Arc. Our current situation does make your job less of a hassle than a White Mage's."_

 _Luneth rose. "Less of a hassle? What makes you say that?"_

 _"Harps cannot revive, Luneth," Ingus explained._

 _"Uhh… We can always use Phoenix Down, right?" Arc asked him, concerned._

 _Ingus shook his head. "If only they weren't so scarce. We still need someone to cast spells like Raise in the absence of Phoenix Down. And so far only White Mages can do that. Unfortunately, at this point there are barely any sources of good armor for them. I'd rather have no White Mage than have someone in our group constantly knocked unconscious."_

 _Luneth nodded. He would not like that; especially because Arc was the aforementioned White Mage._

"Ahh … you know what they say, the garb does not make the hero." Ingus bit down his lower lip, trying to prevent an oncoming burst of laughter. The sight of the garment made it inevitable for him to imagine his team members wearing it. Unfortunately, it also crossed his mind how ludicrous he would seem in it himself, so he pushed the thought away entirely. "Keep it. We cannot avoid the direst of situations, so better safe than sorry."

Luneth coughed. "Better wearing cat ears than dragged unconscious around caves."

"Exactly."

"I'm _still_ not wearing that, though."

Finally, the blonde boy suggested, "Why don't we inquire the rest of the team? I do think it's about time we reconsider our strategy, anyway."

* * *

The four of them have gathered around a small table at the main room of the ship, about to share supper for that day. It had been a long one, too—fine tuning contraptions, rearranging the storage area, drawing out and analysing complex maps … and gathering interesting equipment. Once Refia had arrived and everyone was settled, Ingus shot a glare at Luneth from across the table.

They all ate in silence for a few minutes, the only noises being the humming of the craft's newly repaired motor, until Arc felt Luneth nudge on his shoulder. "What is it?" he whispered back, trying not to disturb the silence at the table.

Refia, on the other hand, spoke anyway. "Is there something you two aren't telling us?" Her look shifted between Luneth and Ingus.

"W-well," Luneth said. He took a sip of water. "Ingus and I were just talking about … job changes."

Arc flinched, and received a confused stare from his best friend. Luneth continued. "Arc told me a while ago everything he had read about the Earth Crystal's power. So, one particular job stood out…" The boy excused himself, as he went to the storeroom to get the Devout clothes.

Ingus bolted and explained. "The Devout. As you may all know we're facing more difficult monsters, and we have all agreed to be as practical as possible throughout the remainder of this journey. And so, we might need someone to learn the more complex healing spells to avoid having to go back and forth from this airship to replenish, and the Devout will do just that."

"Oh, nice!" Refia exclaimed. Luneth then returned to the table, white hooded robe in hand. Refia's bright red eyes grew wide, and she cleared her throat. "But, yeah, like I've said before .. I've spent a lot of time training already, and I'm pretty good as a Monk, don't you think?" She glared at Ingus.

"Of course you are." The knight sighed. "Very well."

"Hey, I can get by as a dragoon, too, for sure!" Luneth called out.

Ingus' eyes narrowed at him. "Alright, alright."

Arc stared at the garment Luneth held, and then looked back and forth between the rest of the team. He gulped. He could feel himself blushing, what with everyone staring back. Usually he wouldn't blush before the party anymore, having gotten used to them, but for some reason, having a cat-eared hood held next to him made him uncomfortable. "Ummm … n-no," he stammered. "Just …no."

A defeated grunt came from Ingus. "We'll talk about this some other time."

* * *

Everyone simultaneously sighed. They continued to eat, but the conversation eventually diminished to silence once again, occasionally disturbed by small talking. Afterwards, the silver haired warrior then returned the robes to the storeroom, unknowingly putting it next to his best friend Arc's belongings.

The team decided to rest earlier than usual because of the rather large storm approaching the continent. The evening went by with light drizzles that were suddenly replaced by downpour. To Arc, the ancient airship being called _The Invincible_ did not make it any more comforting to sleep in it through growling thunder and heavy rain. He wondered why even sleeping was starting to be taxing. Perhaps it was the tea, or the amount of history and maps he had studied … or the bothersome looks that Luneth constantly gave him during supper.

 _Or was it just me?_ He thought.

He tossed and turned, shivered and groaned. Every now and then he would create a small thud by accidentally bumping his foot against the wooden wall his bed was right next to. His eyes would pop open out of nowhere. And upon the third time that it happened, he decided he wasn't going to sleep that night anymore, that it has been ruined. He looked over at Luneth's bed, hoping he could talk to him to pass the night, but he was sound asleep, even snoring softly. _I should probably just read the night away,_ Arc pondered.

His books were piled away in the storage room. He stood up and headed towards it, luckily only a few feet away. Arc was still hazy and cold, despite being clad in layers of clothing, and so he treaded softly. He opened the door to the storeroom, keeping his noise to a minimum, afraid he might wake anyone else. He walked to his stash and searched through his books, unable to find the one he needed. It was one from home, which he almost always brought around with him. He probably left it in his bag …

About to reach for his satchel, he came across a familiar white bundle. _Is that… the Devout's coat? Why would Luneth leave this here?_ He proceeded to unfold it himself, revealing to him something that compared to his current Bard costume seemed warmer, more comfortable, and …more aesthetically pleasing. He shook his head. The last one was arguable.

 _Or not._ He took off his green coat and replaced it with the Devout garb, then walked to the mirror (inconveniently placed beside the door leading to storage). It was a close perfect fit. _Was Luneth planning on giving this to ME?_ Arc didn't mind being the group's spell-caster; it was less strenuous for him and studying spells was something even he knew they could trust him with. It was one of the things he felt slightly more confident doing. Arc wanted to be honest with himself—the Devout's robe was beginning to feel delightful to wear. With a curious but hesitant motion, he put the cat-ear hood up on his head.

What he read earlier didn't really explain the origins of this garment, but he had to admit he already liked it. He found the spells he could learn as one as definitely useful and interesting. The group would certainly benefit from it. But there was a part of him that made him want to never show his face to anyone while wearing this suit; for all he knew he was going to be another laughing stock, like in Ur. That was the last thing he wanted. And there he stood before the mirror, torn between admiration and anxiety, making sure no one was there secretly looking at him.

Finally he removed the robe and returned to bed with his book. He had lit a candle and put it on his small bedside table. The storm has not yet stopped as of the moment, and reading would certainly soothe the nervousness it induced. He was about to start reading when he saw what he didn't notice before: the empty bed in front of him, which just happened to be Luneth's.

He gulped. His heart raced. _W-what if…. D-did he … Was he …?_ The thoughts wouldn't stop. He buried his face in the book, staring at the words until they went away. Minutes he spent fidgeting and shifting from page to page were actually just seconds. Arc froze in his position, unsure of what to do, until he just resorted to blowing the fire out, tucking his book underneath his pillow, and returning to his slumber. This time, despite the continuous rainfall and rumbling thunder, he managed to sleep. Unfortunately, his dreams continued the horrific thought of a hysterical Luneth spotting him in the cat-eared hood.

* * *

EPILOGUE:

Today was Ingus' turn to get supplies … ones for a new job in the party. They wanted him to get all the possible spell books he could find; they were going to need it for sure. Refia, on the other hand, took the turn to read all the newly-received mail their companion Moogle had for them. After all, such young warriors could easily get homesick, and a letter or two from family was the perfect remedy.

Meanwhile, Arc stood once again before the mirror, now placed _inside_ the storeroom due to his suggestion. Luneth was just beside him, smiling at his friend, holding in a chuckle... of amusement. Arc blushed furiously, avoiding eye contact, as they were both still assimilating to the brunette boy's brand new getup.

"Ain't that the most adorable thing," Luneth said. "Want me to tie your scarf?"

Arc flinched. "No!" He tied his light yellow scarf over the collar of the robe.

Luneth put a hand on his best friend's shoulder, smitten at his blushing friend. "I guess it's your turn to protect me... for real."

The smaller boy lacked the words to respond, but he supposed his awkward position would say enough already. He just rolled his eyes, brows furrowed and arms crossed on his chest. That was when Luneth, _that sly devil_ , stole a quick gentle kiss on his cheek, and Arc wished there was a spell to cure the flurry of emotions that followed.


End file.
